The Yule Ball
by DollyInTheSkyWithDiamonds
Summary: Christmas brings special and unexpected gifts, invisible to the eyes. Only with the heart one can see them.
1. The invitation

**Hello! My name is Dolores (like Umbridge ughh!) and this is my first Harry & Hermione story, and the first Harry Potter fanfic that I upload here, so I hope you'll like it. Please forgive any English mistake, I'm Argentinean.**

**Feel free to leave me your opinion!**

**Thank you for reading.**

**_I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good._**

* * *

Christmas was coming. And with it, the traditional ball of the Triwizard Tournament. Harry really didn't want to attend, but he was one of the champions, so McGonagall had left him no other choice.

Damned ball. Harry had always hated balls. He never liked dancing. The boy was a terrible dancer. He had no grace or elegance, or coordination. He could fly on a broomstick, catch a snitch, run from Dudley, but could not dance.

But what stressed him the most was that he had to bring a date. Especially after the fiasco that was the invitation to Cho. Cedric Diggory beat him. Wasn't Harry the Gryffindor? Why then the Hufflepuff student had the bravery to invite Cho at first, while Harry spent days gathering courage? He didn't know. He just knew that if he didn't hurry, he would end up going to the ball with Moaning Myrtle.

Ron was more or less in the same boat. Blinded by the _veela _charms of Fleur Delacour, he invited her in a crazy impulse. She didn't answer, and he ran off.

The two boys were in the bedroom, lying on their beds, thinking of a solution.

- You know, Harry ... Fred and George are right - Harry watched him run a hand through his tousled ginger hair - If we don't hurry up, all the good girls will be gone. And I do not know about you, but I have no interest in being the laughingstock of Hogwarts.

- Tell me about it... I'll have to open the ball, Ron, everyone will see who I'm with. I have no chance of going unnoticed.

Ron thought about it for a few seconds and smiled.

- Right. But anyway I have to find a decent date... I know! How about Parvati and Lavender?

Harry looked unconvinced. There weren't ugly girls, but they had that giggle that freaked him out.

- I do not know, Ron... I don't like them that much.

Ron rolled his eyes

- Harry, do not be so exquisite, I know they aren't Fleur and Cho, but they're fine. We must accept the reality, it's them, or the house elves from the kitchen ... - He stood up as Harry chuckled - I'm going to ask them, and if they're both available I'll let you know.

- Okay, but do not confirm anything.

Ron left, leaving Harry alone. The brunette laughed again at the house elves comment. If Hermione had heard...

Hermione! Why he didn't think of her before? He could ask her to go together to the ball! It would be easy, she would accept, there would be no problem. Besides, the only one he was interested to go with was Cho, no other girl. But Hermione was his best friend, it was different, he would feel more comfortable and they would have a good time.

Harry smiled and got up from the bed. Passing through the common room he saw Ron talking to Parvati and Lavender. Fortunately, they had not seen him. He rushed to the library, where Hermione had been studying. Once inside, he walked to a far corner, which was Hermione's favorite place. Harry found her there, sitting in a chair next to a table, totally absorbed in a History of Magic book, her matted chestnut hair covering her face. He sat down in front of her, still going unnoticed.

- Hermione – he called.

She jumped in surprised, but when she saw her friend's face she relaxed.

- Harry, what happens?

_I'm reading, why do you interrupt me?_

- I wanted to ask you something ... - Hermione stared at him, questioning, with the book still open in her hands. Harry decided not to waste her time - Would you like to go with me to the Yule Ball?

Her friend looked puzzled for a few seconds, put a bookmark on page 1570 and closed the book.

- You want me to go to the Yule ball with you?

What kind of question was that? If he didn't want to, he wouldn't have asked. But Hermione was no stupid, so logically that questioning what really meant was _why_ do you want me to go to the Yule ball with you?

- Yeah... – replied Harry - Look, the truth is that I asked Cho, but she had already accepted the invitation from Cedric. And well, as there is no one more...

- I see... So you choose me as a last resort?

- No no, I didn't mean that. I mean I'm not interested in going with another girl than Cho, but you're my friend, so I ask you because I know that if we we go together, I'll feel much more comfortable than with girls like Parvati or Lavender...

Hermione smirked and grabbed the book. Harry looked at her waiting for an answer. She returned to page 1570, so the boy sighed and stood up, ready to go and conform himself with Parvati Patil or Lavender Brown.

- Alright – Hermione then answered, her eyes still on the yellow pages. - I'll go with you to the Yule Ball.

Harry smiled.

- Thank you, Hermione.

And left the library in order to let her study.


	2. Merry Christmas!

**Hello! Thanks to everyone that reviewed, favourited or followed this story from the 1st chapter. Here's the 2nd :) Hope you like it, and please forgive any English mistake (I'm Argentinean so my 1st language is Spanish)**

**Reviews are much appreciated!**

* * *

Christmas had arrived. The sun creeping in despite the scarlet curtains and winter weather pervaded the entire bedroom. Harry rubbed his eyes and put on his glasses which were on the nightstand. He looked around, but there was no one in the room. Was it that late? How nobody woke him up? But it was only 8 in the morning. It seemed that everyone got up early to get ready for the ball...

Oh, the ball. The day had come. Reluctantly, he got out of bed and dressed himself. As there were no classes on that day, he put on a pair of jeans, a shirt and sweater given by Mrs. Weasley with his initial on it. Never understood why Ron hated those sweaters, they were comfortable, warm, and looked much better than his dress robes.

He went to the common room, which was adorned with Christmas decorations and coloured garlands, specially red and golden. Under a Christmas tree, a group of kids from the first or second year opened their presents smiling.

- Merry Christmas, Harry!

Hermione had run to the boy and hugged him. Then she broke the embrace and handed him a package wrapped in cellophane.

- Merry Christmas, Hermione - Harry replied with a smile and opened her present. It was the book _Quidditch Teams of Britain and Ireland_ - Awesome! Thank you

- Don't thank me, I saw your gift, I really liked it.

Harry had left presents for his friends in the middle of the night under the tree. He had given Hermione a magical music box of coloured lights, Ron a Chudley Cannons hat, Dean and Seamus some candies from Honeydukes, the Weasley twins items from Zonko's joke shop and Neville a new rememberer... he needed it.

- I'm glad you liked it - he replied with a smile and then Ron approached them.

- Merry Christmas, Harry! - And handed him some Zonko stink bombs. Harry laughed and thanked him.

- Where are Neville, Fred, George and the others?

- They went down to breakfast - answered Hermione - How about if we go too and then we continue with the presents?

- Good idea, I'm starving - Ron said as his stomach rumbled.

They left the common room and headed for the stairs. The entire castle was decorated with the Christmas spirit.

- Hey Harry, I forgot to tell you - said Ron as the trio walked together - I'm going to the Ball with Lavender - Hermione chuckled but Ron ignored her - and Parvati has no partner, so you can go with her.

Hermione looked at Harry waiting for his respond.

- No - he replied - I'm going with Hermione.

Ron stopped short and looked at his friends, his eyes widened.

- You'll go to the ball together? - He asked, as if it were the world's most bizarre thing.

- Harry, if you want to go with Parvati it's fine, no problem - Hermione said shrugging

- No, no, I'm going with you. Besides, I don't like Parvati that much- then he turned to Ron - Yes, as Cho goes with Cedric ... there's no other girl I'm interested to go with. But Hermione and I are friends, so at least we'll have a good time.

Ron looked puzzled, then glanced at Hermione and then back to Harry.

- It's still weird ... people will think you two are… dating.

- That's ridiculous - snorted Hermione - Just because I accompany Harry to the Ball, doesn't mean that we're "dating". Everyone knows that we're best friends. And if anyone thinks otherwise, whatever, I don't see why we have to bother about that.

- Hermione's right - said Harry and Ron shrugged – Now let's go to breakfast or all the Christmas cupcakes will be gone.

* * *

After breakfast, Harry, Hermione, the Weasleys, Neville, Dean and Seamus returned to the common room to continue exchanging presents. Then Harry sent by Hedwig a gift to Sirius with a letter, in response to the one his godfather had sent him a few hours earlier while he was eating breakfast.

The Gryffindors stayed in the common room, by the fireplace, enjoying their presents and chatting about the Christmas Ball and who would they attend with. Ron with Lavender, Parvati with Seamus, Dean with Padma (Parvati's twin sister, from Ravenclaw), Neville with Ginny, Fred with Angelina Johnson, George with Katie Bell and Harry with Hermione. The others had not seemed surprised or puzzled that the two best friends were going together to the ball, especially considering that Harry had lost his chance with Cho Chang.

After lunch (which was basically turkey and more turkey and pies) Harry, Ron and Hermione went to Hagrid's hut. The gamekeeper had decorated the surrounding trees with big red balls and the cabin door with green garlands.

- Merry Christmas, kids – he greeted them when he opened the door

- Merry Christmas, Hagrid - answered the three of them in unison.

- Come in, come in – he let them in and closed the door behind them. Inside, there were many Christmas decorations and Fang, his dog, had a red cap with horns, like a reindeer. - Sit - They sat next to each other on a big couch and Hagrid sat in another, taking up all the space.

- Merry Christmas, Fang - Harry greeted the dog, stroking its back.

- I'm glad you came, I have presents for you - Hagrid said smiling

- We also have presents for you, Hagrid – replied Ron showing a package

- You shouldn't have bothered ... - the gamekeeper looked behind the couch and pulled out three packets, clearly wrapped by himself - Ladies first...

He handed a gift wrapped in pink paper to Hermione. She smiled and thanked him, and gave him a packet perfectly wrapped.

- Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them! - She exclaimed with a book in her hands - Thank you, Hagrid!

- I knew you would like it- he said while trying to open the package that the girl had given him.

- Better open it carefully, it's delicate...

- I'll help –Harry offered, clutching the package and opening it. Four cups of tea, very pretty, one of them much bigger than the rest.

- For when we have tea - Hermione explained

Hagrid smiled, emotional.

- Thank you, Hermione. I'll put on the water – he said, heading to the kitchen

- Great - Ron whispered sarcastically, thinking about Hagrid's exquisite tea. Hermione glared at him.

The gamekeeper returned and gave a red packet to Ron.

- Here, Ron - the ginger boy took the present and thanked him. It was some Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, chocolate frogs and fried witches. Ron smiled at so many candies and handed a packet to Hagrid.

- I had no money to buy something, so I asked my mother to make this for you.

Hagrid smiled. It wasn't important if he hadn't been able to buy a gift; what mattered was the gesture and that the four of them were together. He opened the present and found an extra extra extra large sweater knitted by Mrs. Weasley, with a big H in the middle. He smiled.

- I hope it suits you…

Hagrid tried it and although it was a little short, it fit.

- It's very nice, Ron. Thank you and thank your mother.

Ron nodded and Hagrid grabbed the last packet, which was blue.

- Merry Christmas, Harry – he said giving the present to the brunette

- Merry Christmas, Hagrid - replied the boy, handing him a gift as well.

The gamekeeper had given him a magical photo album with pictures of them together, him with Ron and Hermione, with his parents and one of Sirius.

- I hope you like it.

Harry smiled, feeling a lump in his throat and got up to hug the older man. Hagrid hugged him back, patting his back, and then opened his gift. It was a stuffed toy hippogriff.

- I saw it in a shop in Hogsmeade and it reminded me of Buckbeak...

Hagrid smiled, now him with a lump in his throat.

- Thank you, Harry - and he ruffled his hair affectionately - Well, how about if we give these beautiful cups a good use?

That said, he served the tea, with some Christmas pie. Ron shared them his chocolates and Bertie Bott's beans, but Hagrid tried one rotten egg flavoured and wouldn't eat anything more. They chatted for a while and laughed until Hagrid at about four in the afternoon dismissed them because he had to return to his gamekeeper duties.

- Are you coming to the ball, Hagrid? - Ron asked as he stood up to leave.

- Of course I'm coming! A party ain't a party if I'm not in the party – the golden trio laughed and he laughed with them - You already got a date?

- Yes, Lavender Brown, a girl in my class

- Ah yeah, Lavender ... and you Harry? Have you invited a girl? I know you'll be opening the ball!

- Yes, don't even remind me ... I'm going with Hermione

- Ah ... I see – replied Hagrid with a confident kind of smile and a wink that only Harry saw. The boy looked at the older man as if he had gone crazy – Harry, comb that hair of yours, it will do you no harm, you know? See you kids tonight.

The three friends left the hut, and on the way to the castle run into the Weasley twins, who attacked their brother with snowballs. Thus began a war between Fred and George versus Harry and Ron. Hermione said goodbye to them.

- Oh come on Hermione, don't be so dull - said Fred – We solemnly swear that we're up to no good.

- Yeah, join the dark side! – added George, offering a snowball

- No way, I'll see you at night.

- Okay, we'll let you go unharmed…

- … Just because you're a girl.

Hermione rolled her eyes but smiled and walked away, leaving the four boys throwing snowballs at each other.

* * *

He was staring at the bedroom's oval mirror. Combing his hair with the hands (as neither him nor his friends had a comb, it wasn't something they used), he tried to remove the tousled bangs from his face, but the hair returned to his forehead, hiding the lightning bolt-shaped scar. He glanced at his dress robes and then another figure appeared on the reflection, wearing an extravagant tunic, purple, with many ruffles. The hair was tousled too, but ginger.

- Kill me, Harry – begged Ron – Please kill me.

- Come on Ron, don't make such a big deal of it – the brunette replied - at least you don't have to open the dance.

- At least you have a decent robe!

- Okay, calm down, it's not that bad - lied Harry, looking at his friend's dress robes – Let's go, it's already half past seven.

- Bloody hell.

Harry threw one last glance at the mirror and went to the door, followed by his friend.

- Have you seen Hermione? - He asked as they walked into the common room.

- No, I haven't seen her since we returned from Hagrid's...

Then they found their peers. Fred and George's dress robes (same model, but one red and the other blue) were far more decent than Ron's. They were accompanied by their dates, Angelina and Katie. Dean and Seamus were with Parvati and Padma, chatting with Lavender, Neville and Ginny. Lavender saw Ron and waved her hand, smiling. Harry nudged his friend.

- Let's say hello

They approached the group and saluted them. Lavender kissed Ron on the cheek; his ears turning reddish. Fred whistled and George laughed, obtaining a glare from their younger brother.

- Do you know where Hermione is? - Harry asked the girls.

- Getting ready – answered Ginny - . She asked me to tell you to wait for her by the door of the Great Hall.

Harry sighed, stressed, and Neville patted him on the back. The group of gryffindors left the common room and went downstairs.

The door of the Great Hall was closed because there were still almost fifteen minutes left. Yet several students were waiting, and the four heads from each house were putting order. McGonagall was standing on the second stair step, to be seen in the crowd, although her height made her easy to distinguish. She was wearing an elegant dress robe and a large hat, under this her usual bun. Professor Sprout was dressed in yellow and Professor Flitwick in blue, their house's bright colours. Snape, au contraire, had decided not to wear anything special, but his usual black robes.

- Nice robe, Weasley. You stole it from your mother's closet?

Draco Malfoy. Accompanied by Pansy Parkinson, who had a silly grin on her face, celebrating the blonde's joke. The boy was wearing, no surprise, a very elegant dark green dress robe. His platinum hair, blonder than ever under the golden light of the hall, was pushed back with gel. Ron gave him a look of hatred and was about to answer, but somebody went on before him.

- Shut up, Malfoy – snapped the voice of Lavender Brown.

Malfoy looked at her, surprised, and Pansy Parkinson seemed like she was about to punch the brat who had dared to silence her boy. But the blond slytherin laughed out loud.

- Oh, I see you got a couple, Weasley – he said when he stopped laughing; looking contemptuously at Lavender - You know, if I'm honest, you do well together - the girl didn't notice the sarcasm and smiled. Ron was already raising his fist but Harry held it down.

- Let's go Ron; it's not worth it to spoil Christmas evening with this idiot.

Malfoy then glanced at him and noticed that there was no girl beside him.

- And you Potter? Don't tell me that the famous Harry Potter got no girl? It's pretty sad that even Weasley and Longbottom came with a date - then he looked at Ginny, who was with Neville - though not a good deal, but anyway… - Ron and Neville stepped forward but Harry stopped them - What happened, Potter? The mudblood rather stay studying?

_That's it._ Harry almost lunged at him, but he was held by Dean and Seamus.

- Easy, Harry - Fred intervened - You said it yourself, he's not worth it - then he turned to Draco - You think you're so badass saying "Mudblood", don't you? - He snapped and Malfoy smirked - I'm surprised, when truth be told, it's the first time you dare to insult someone without those two behemoths behind your back.

- Right - George added, taking a step toward the blond, threatening, making him drew back – and you better go now, or I swear I'll put you twenty stink bombs where the sun doesn't shine.

Draco gave a last look of contempt and disappeared, followed by Pansy Parkinson.

- Hen.

Seamus and Dean released Harry, who snorted and straightened his dress robes.

- What time is it? Where is Hermione? – He asked annoyed.

- Ten minutes to eight - answered Neville

- Don't worry Harry, she must be coming - Ginny reassured him.

The boy sighed and closed his eyes.

- Potter.

Harry opened his eyes, it was McGonagall. He snorted, frustrated again.

- Why you do that to me, Potter? – The professor reproached him but didn't wait for an answer - Who is your partner? Where is she?

- Hermione, but she hasn't arrived yet.

- What!? – She exclaimed indignantly – You open the ball in ten minutes! The other champions and their dates are already in front of the door to make the entry!

Apparently, Professor McGonagall was just as stressed as Harry.

- She's coming, professor - Ginny assured her – She was just finishing getting ready.

McGonagall sighed.

- She better arrive in three minutes, or I'll go get her by the hair – she threaded; the glasses at the tip of her nose. Then she looked at Harry - In five minutes I want you and Granger formed with the other champions at the door.

Harry just nodded and the professor went the other way.

The boy then saw Cho Chang at the door, dressed in a white dress robe, holding Cedric Diggory's arm, chatting. Harry felt a knot in his stomach. Cho was looking around the hall, when she noticed Harry and smiled, raising her hand. Harry returned the gesture, blushing, and the girl returned to her conversation with Cedric.

- Wow – Harry heard Parvati said – She looks beautiful

- Yes, she does... – he replied with a sigh, as he turned around

But then he knew that Parvati wasn't talking about Cho but another person, because her eyes were focused on a different direction. Harry followed her gaze, directly to the stairs.

There, at the top, stood a girl.

A truly beautiful girl.

It took him a few seconds to recognize her.

It was Hermione.


	3. At the bottom of the stairs

**I'm sorry for taking so long! I've been very busy with college, work, and a play I'm in, but I finished with all my exams so now I'll be able to upload faster.**

**Here's the third chapter, I hope you like it and please forgive any English mistake, as it's not my first language (I'm Argentinean)**

**Thank you for reading, and thank you for all your reviews, favourites and follows.**

**Please give me your opinion :)**

**PS: There's a quote a character said on one of the films. I'm sure you'll identifie it ;)**

* * *

Harry gasped as he recognized her. She looked beautiful, beyond recognition. Not that she was ugly, but she had never caught his attention in that way.

But this time she was totally different: she wore a long purplish pink silk dress, which exposed her arms, shoulders and a bit of her chest. She had also done something to her hair, as it wasn't tangled anymore, but in a bun with some perfect loops out.

She went down the stairs slowly, probably trying not to trip over the dress. However, Harry was surprised by her elegance; she looked like a princess. The boy walked through his friends (they were watching her too) and approached the foot of the stairs.

Hermione saw him and smiled, Harry smiled back shyly and blinking two or three times. He waited, patiently, for the girl to reach the last step. When she did he extended a hand, which she took, and pulled her close.

- Hello – he greeted her awkwardly. Hermione laughed.

- Harry, I'm sorry for the delay, I hope McGonagall hasn't bug you that much – she apologized

- Don't worry - he replied and noticed that there was a bit of makeup on her face- You look so...

- Granger!

Speak of the devil...

McGonagall approached them and glanced surprised at Hermione from head to toe for a second, then returned to his previous expression.

- Miss Granger! I was beginning to worry you had lost your way.

- I'm sorry, Professor, I...

- It doesn't matter! Go right now with the other champions, and you Weasley, settle those sleeves - she ordered to Ron that had rolled up his tunic to hide the horrible flowns.

Harry and Hermione waved goodbye to their friends and followed the teacher, walking through the surprised looks of the other students. Harry noticed, as they passed by a group of Slytherin, Draco Malfoy staring open-mouthed at Hermione, probably trying to think of an insult to throw, but without finding any. They approached the door of the Great Hall, which was still closed, where the champions waited along with their dates. Fleur Delacour in a long elegant dress that combined with their eyes, her blond hair decorated with a tiara. She was accompanied by a tall brunette guy, who Harry did not know if he was in Ravenclaw or Slytherin, but was sure he had played against him at a Quidditch match last year. Viktor Krum was with a girl from Beauxbatons, very pretty, but Harry noticed that he was not looking at her, but Hermione. Then he looked at him with what seemed like anger or suspicion and Harry looked away. In that moment he saw what he didn't want to see, Cedric Diggory and Cho Chang, in black and white, still arm in arm.

- Hello, Harry! - Cedric greeted him with a pat on the back - How are you? Nervous?

- A little – he answered, trying to hide his anger for stealing Cho. After all, Cedric was a good guy.

- Hermione, you look amazing! - He heard Cho saying, and saw Fleur looking askance at his friend, jealous that another girl would take the compliments. That was one reason why Harry didn't like Fleur, she was beautiful, yes, but her vanity made her unpleasant.

- Thank you, Cho, you look very nice too - she replied with a smile.

McGonagall then reappeared.

- Get away from the door, the entrance will take place once everyone's inside. Come over here.

The eight students were led behind the stairs, while the other three heads of the house opened the doors of the Great Hall so everyone else went in.

- Pay attention - McGonagall told them – you're going to form a row now, and when everybody's inside I'll go with the other professors and you will be left here alone, with the doors closed. When you hear the announcement, the entrance to the Great Hall will open and you will enter in order. When you reach the center of the room, the music will start so you open the dance – she looked at the face of the youth, it seemed that everyone understood the warrant except one -. Any questions, Potter?

- What if I cannot dance? – He dropped and Cedric smiled.

- Are you joking? Why did I give the dance classes the other day?

Harry recalled the Waltz class that he and his peers were made to attend to for about three days, in which one the teacher had danced with Ron. He tried to laugh at the memory.

- Do not worry, Professor - said Hermione, and then turned to Harry with a smile - I will guide you.

- Well, thank you, Miss Granger, I put my trust on you. - McGonagall turned and noticed that almost all students had entered the Great Hall - Okay, do the following row: Diggory and Miss Chang, forward - Cedric and Cho stepped forward, arm in arm - Second, the Mr. Krum and Miss Leblanc, then Miss Delacour and Mr. Davis - Harry remembered then, Roger Davis, Ravenclaw - and finally Potter and Granger.

Harry and Hermione stood behind Davis and Fleur. Then the boy saw that the others were taken from the arm and assumed that they should do the same. He looked at Hermione and then her arm, she noticed and took his. By then, all the students had already entered the Great Hall; there was only left McGonagall, Snape, Flitwick and Sprout. The last three were holding the doors open.

- Perfect, I must go now. Form at the door and remember, as soon as it opens you enter, led by Mr. Diggory - Cedric nodded. McGonagall approached the other teachers and disappeared behind the large oak doors.

- Alright... - Cedric said, more to himself than to the rest – Let's go

He walked to the door without any hurry, followed by the others. Harry was breathing hard, afraid of doing something wrong and ruining the entrance or dance.

- Calm down, Harry - Hermione whispered so only he could hear her, rubbing his trembling arm – it's just a couple of minutes

- I know, but I can't help getting nervous - he replied, also quietly.

- I understand, I'm a bit nervous too - she confessed - but if you could defeat the dragon, a dance will be a piece of cake.

- I swear I prefer the Horntail.

Hermione smiled.

- Relax - she said and rubbed his arm again -Plus ... you look very handsome tonight - she added with a smile, gazing at him from head to toe.

Harry smiled nervously and opened his mouth to tell her that she look great too, but was interrupted by Roger Davis.

- What are they saying? – He asked Cedric, who had his ear resting on the door

- Dumbledore is giving out a speech

- We have time for sure then

Harry chuckled. Indeed, Dumbledore always took too much time talking. Not that it bothered him, right then, the more time the old man took, the better.

Then he glanced at Hermione. She noticed him looking and smiled. She reached out her free hand and tried to pull the bangs out of his face, but they returned to his forehead.

- It's useless, I spent five minutes trying to comb it - said the boy. Hermione smiled and pulled her wand out of the dress (God knows where from, because it didn't seemed to have pockets) and with a flick of the wrist she ran the bangs to the side, revealing his scar.

- Done – she said as she saved the wand. Harry supposed she had bewitched the dress to have a camouflaged pocket or something - Now I can see your eyes.

Harry smiled and kept staring at her. How fortunate he felt to have Hermione at his side that night. Though he would have liked to be with Cho, the truth is that it would have made him even more nervous. With Hermione however, he felt much more relaxed, just taking her arm gave him the security he needed.

- Well guys, - suddenly sounded Cedric's voice, while moving away his ear of the door - it's time.

Harry took a deep breath and Roger Davis settled his tunic. He looked at Hermione, and she at him.

- Everything will be okay - she assured him with a comforting smile - No worries.

Harry smiled.

- I'm not worried... – he replied, tucking a brunette loop behind her ear, gently - I'm with you.

Hermione smiled in a strange way. They both looked to the front, and large oak doors were opened wide.


	4. Can I have this dance?

Happy New Year! I'm sorry for taking so long, but here's the 4th chapter. Hope you like it, and forgive my English, I'm Argentinean.

Thank you for reading and please give me your opinion! :)

Oh, and the quote on the last chapter than a character said on one of the films was "I was beginning to worry you had lost your way". Originally it's said by Voldemort to Snape on The Deathly Hallows part I, and here it was said by McGonagall to Hermione in chapter 3 :P

Anyway, enjoy!

-Dolores (me, not Umbridge)

* * *

They were greeted with loud applause, and walked in smiling and in a row, elegantly, except Harry, nervous at the thought that in a few seconds they should open the Ball. He passed by his friends who were smiling, some of them in a comforting way and others in a grin. The Great Hall looked amazing; the roof was the color of the night with bright stars. The white lights and fake snow increased the winter façade and Christmas spirit, as well as the Christmas trees that Hagrid himself had brought from the forest. The large tables where they used to eat where replaced by smaller and round tables, leaving a huge gap in the middle of the hall.

Professor Dumbledore announced their names in order. When he finally pronounced _Harry Potter and Hermione Granger_, the music started to play. Obviously, it was waltz. Harry watched warily as Cedric Diggory took Cho's waist with a smile on his face. So did Roger Davis with Fleur and Viktor Krum with the Beauxbatons girl whose name Harry didn't know.

- Harry

He looked at his partner

- Place your hand on my waist - told him Hermione

- Oh... right - he said and reached out. He felt the softness of the silk beneath his fingers. Hermione dropped her hand gently on his shoulder, and looked him in the eyes.

- Follow me, I'll guide you

Harry nodded, a little embarrassed to be the only one of the four men who opened the dance that was being led by a woman.

They began to dance. At first they were clumsy, not only Harry, Hermione didn't seem to handle it very well. Besides, it was difficult for her to dance with gown and shoes. Harry accidentally stepped on her foot.

- Oh! I'm sorry – he apologized

- No worries

After a few minutes though, they caught up with the rhythm and danced better, freely, without stepping on each other. Harry didn't notice that more people had joined to the dancing till the piece of music ended. He was so drowned in the melody, the dance and Hermione, that in the last two minutes he felt like there was no one else in the Great Hall. Just the two of them.

When the music stopped, the two friends froze in place and laughed of themselves.

- Honestly, you've been pretty good, Harry – complimented Hermione

- Me? If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have been able to take a single step – he answered and the girl smiled – Thank you, I thought it was going to be horrible.

- Don't thank me yet, we're just getting started! – She exclaimed amused.

Harry smiled and then he saw Viktor Krum staring at Hermione. The guy then looked at him, and then turned around.

- Hey! You were not that bad! – appeared suddenly Ron, followed by Lavender, Ginny, Neville, Dean, Seamus, Parvati and Padma.

- Thanks, Ronald – Hermione replied sarcastically

- Don't say that, you twat! – Reproached Ginny to her brother – You guys were awesome.

- Thanks, Ginny – answered Harry smiling – We were kind of nervous, but I'm glad it turned out fine.

The whole group went to one of the rounded tables to sit down and have a butter-beer. Then Hagrid came to say hello and congratulated Harry and Hermione.

A while later, Dean took Parvati to the dance floor, followed by Seamus and Padma. Neville glanced at Ginny, and after a few seconds and with his face flushing, he invited her to dance aswell and she accepted smiling, leaving Harry, Hermione, Ron and Lavender on their own.

- Who is that...? – Ron suddenly asked and Harry looked up. He was looking at the tall, handsome, brunette date of Fleur Delacour.

- Roger Davis. Ravenclaw - he said – He's on the Quidditch team, I think he's a hunter.

Ron snorted and glared at Davis. Then he looked at Fleur and sighed. Lavender seemed to have noticed this, as she stood from her chair and lifted the redhead with a jerk of her hand.

- Let's dance – she ordered and dragged him far from Fleur.

Hermione laughed, making Harry laugh too.

- Tell me please what he's doing with Lavender Brown.

Harry shrugged.

- She's not ugly.

His friend smirked.

- Come on, Harry. Don't tell me that Ron invited her because he likes her; we all know he wanted Fleur...

- Yes, but he didn't get her. And though Lavender is not very smart or anything, she's not that bad. Besides, she was one of the few remaining options

- I see... But still, Lavender? - Hermione wrinkled her nose - I don't know, I think there are probably many other girls who also had not been invited and are a better match. You, for example, had better luck I think - Harry looked at her- I mean, I'm not as pretty as Cho or Fleur, nor am I the first girl you had in mind, but still I'm not as bad as second choice, right?

Harry was silent for a few seconds, staring at her.

- Hermione, listen to the nonsense you're saying. It's not about who is prettier or if you were my second choice or stuff. I admit I would have liked Cho to accept my invitation, but hey, I do not regret having invited you... I'm having a very good time, and I feel much more comfortable with you than how I probably would have felt with Cho.

The girl smiled.

- I'm also having a good time. And I'm glad you invited me and I have accepted.

Harry gave a slight squeeze to her hand and noticed the softness and warmth of her skin. He let his hand rest on her hand, and she didn't withdraw. They stayed in silence watching people dancing the waltz, including Hagrid and Madame Maxime, who passed in front of them.

- Hey, Harry! - Exclaimed the gamekeeper as he danced with the Headmistress of Beauxbatons, much taller than him - How's that going? - And winked.

- Huh? - Asked the girl

- Nothing - Harry replied, then looked at his friend - Fine, Hagrid, just keep dancing!

Hagrid smirked and danced away.

Then Harry realized that he had inadvertently released Hermione's hand, and didn't know why, but he regretted it.

From distance he saw his friends dancing, even the Weasley twins were dancing with their partners, Angelina Johnson and Katie Bell… Hell, even Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson were dancing!

- Look at Dumbledore and McGonagall - Hermione muttered, pointing one direction.

The headmaster and the professor were dancing in the middle of the Great Hall. _This was too much._

When he took his eyes off of them, Harry saw Viktor Krum glaring at him. Again.

- What the hell is wrong with him?

- Well, just because he's old doesn't mean he's not allowed to dance if he wants to…

- Not Dumbledore! Krum - Harry said turning to Hermione – He's been staring at us all night...

Hermione didn't answer and looked away. Harry did the same.

They were silent for a minute.

- He invited me to the ball...

Harry turned to Hermione, his eyes widened.

- What?

- Viktor... - said the girl looking at her friend – He invited me to the Yule Ball a few minutes after you left the library the other day...

The boy then remembered seeing Krum in the library, with a book in his hands, when he had come in to invite Hermione to the ball.

- Really? - Harry for some reason couldn't believe that Viktor Krum, the famous Quidditch player and champion of the Triwizard Tournament, followed by hundreds of girls wherever he went, had invited Hermione to the Yule Ball.

The girl nodded.

- After you left, he approached me and asked if I wanted to go with him. I think he had been waiting for the right time, because during the last few days I had seen him in the library, close to me, pretending to be reading a book... You know, he doesn't seem the type of guy who likes to read or study...

Harry agreed with the latter.

- And what did you say?

Hermione looked at him like he was stupid.

- No, obviously! Or I wouldn't be here with you right now... – then she turned to look at Krum, who was dancing with the Beauxbatons girl - I told him you had already invited me, and he was a little disappointed by the way. Looks like he's not used to being rejected by girls - Harry watched her stared at the Durmstrang student and wondered if at that time she was regretting not having accepted the invitation.

- But... Didn't you want to go with him?

His friend sighed and returned her eyes to him.

- It's not that... I mean, I don't know much about him, but he seems like a nice guy. And it would have been interesting to share this experience with someone from another country and another school...

_And rich and famous and attractive?_ - Harry thought.

- Also... Viktor was... - Hermione looked away from her friend, blushing - He was the first guy who ever asked me out or anything like that... - Harry noticed that the color that extended down her cheeks matched the pink dress. She looked lovely - Well, you have invited me but you are my friend, it's different. And somehow, it felt... nice that another guy wanted to go with me to the ball

Harry didn't know what to say. So she would rather be with Viktor Krum than him? She refused the invitation only because she had already accepted his?

- You mean... - said the boy - that if Krum had invited you before, you would have come with him?

Hermione glanced at him and thought for a second. Then she looked away.

- I think... yes – the answer came in a whisper. Harry turned his face away, somehow offended. It bothered him to know that his best friend preferred Krum, a total stranger, than him.

They stayed in an awkward silence that Hermione tried to break.

- Wanna get some butter beer?

Harry didn't even think what he was about to respond. Words came out of his mouth without any prevention.

- Why don't you ask Viktor to get them for you?

Hermione looked at him taken by surprise, but then rose from her chair, offended.

- Don't talk to me like that, _Harry Potter_! - She snapped and he felt strange the sound of his surname on her lips. She snorted and lowered her voice – I would have accepted Viktor's invitation because that's what this tournament is about, not the "eternal glory" or the galleons you can win, but to make friends with people from other places! But I didn't accept it, because I had accepted yours before and it wouldn't have been fair to cancel you. That doesn't mean I don't like being here with you, but let's face it Harry... Wouldn't you prefer to come here with Cho rather than me?

The boy looked at her and then at the people dancing in the middle of the room... Where was Cho? Probably dancing with Cedric. What was the point in coming with her to the ball if he was invisible to her? Still, he would have liked to be given the opportunity.

Harry sighed.

- I guess you're right

- Well, then don't act offended, or I'll regret having accepted your invitation.

The boy glanced at her and scratched his neck.

- I'm sorry – he apologized and Hermione nodded – Shall we go grab the butter beers?

- Let's go.

They went to the table where the drinks were served. Along the way, they met Ron, who was being forced by Lavender to dance and dance.

- Harry! Hermione! - Exclaimed the redhead shedding the girl's arms and running to his friends, feeling saved, like a castaway when he sees a plane passing through the sky.

- Hey guys - Hermione greeted the couple, trying not to laugh – Are you enjoying the party?

- We're going to have a butter beer, want to join us? - Harry offered, knowing that his friend would appreciate any excuse to stop dancing.

- Yes! – replied Ron, desperate.

- I'm going with you! - Lavender joined, following them.

They passed through the crowd and finally reached the other side. They grabbed the butter beers and sat down to drink them in silence.

- Look, the Weird Sisters! - Lavender exclaimed a few minutes later and the golden trio looked up.

- Who? - Harry asked, and then saw about five people up on a stage that was not there before

- A magic rock band. - Ron replied without much enthusiasm.

The Weird Sisters greeted the audience and began to play a very catchy song.

- Shall we dance? - Lavender asked her partner

- But we already danced a lot...

- All slow music! Come on, we're gonna have fun! – She grabbed his arm and dragged him again. Ron looked at his friends, his blue eyes pleading for help, but Harry and Hermione couldn't do anything except laugh.

- Oh, jeez. I need to go to the toilet - Harry told Hermione between chuckles.

- Alright.

He crossed the Great Hall and came across with some bizarre situations: the Weasley twins dancing in a circle with Katie and Angelina and also with Oliver Wood, Lee Jordan and their dates; Draco Malfoy frantic among a group of Slytherins with a butter beer in hand and Pansy Parkinson behind him; Dean and Seamus jumping like mad and the Patil twins watching somewhat frightened; Neville and Ginny dancing smiling; and the weirdest and creepiest, Filch cradling Mrs. Norris in his arms to the beat of the music.

Harry finally came to the door and went to the nearest bathroom to pee. Then he looked in the mirror and combed his bangs with the spell that Hermione had used before.

When returned to the hallway he found Peeves, who automatically started to sing a carol that said something about "Potty wee Potter". Harry entered the Great Hall and walked across it again to return to the table where he had left Hermione.

When he was about to arrive, a few meters away, he saw that she wasn't alone.

Viktor Krum was standing before her, without his date, and offering out his hand. Harry stared as Hermione took it with a smile and stood up. Then he understood; Krum had invited Hermione to dance, leveraging she was alone.

Something in Harry's chest loosed as he watched Hermione dancing with Viktor Krum, smiling and holding hands. Spinning, turning, putting a hand on his shoulder. He, putting one on her waist. Always smiling.

He felt a kind of anger invading him. He wanted to go and cast a spell to Krum, who had dared to steal his partner while he was in the bathroom. _Really decadent._ Who did he think he was? He hated him. Not because he was the new celebrity in Hogwarts, better at Quidditch or because he had more chances of winning the tournament. He hated him simply for having asked Hermione to dance.

Then, he knew what that feeling was: jealousy. It wasn't the first time he experienced it; he felt jealous every time he saw Cho with Cedric. But this time was different; it was more powerful and sirius. Cedric hadn't taken Cho from him because she didn't even notice him. But Hermione was his best friend and his partner dancing, _his_ Hermione. Not Krum's, his.

And he wouldn't just stand still and do nothing about it…


	5. Magic

**Hello! This is the last chapter. Please forgive any English mistake (remember I'm Argentinean so it's not my native language) and tell me what you think :) **

**Thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed, favourited or followed this story. I hope you'll find this ending satisfying :) I'd also like to thank J.K. Rowling for creating the world of Harry Potter, and Daniel Radcliffe & Emma Watson for being the perfect Harry & Hermione. Of course, I'm not J.K. Rowling nor I'm making money from this; I just have an obsession with the Harry Potter saga, that's all.**

_**Mischief managed.**_

* * *

Although Harry didn't want to sit idly at watch Krum and Hermione dancing, he knew he couldn't go and interrupt in that moment. His friend would be upset with him. Besides, she looked so happy dancing with the Durmstrang student, and although he was jealous, Harry didn't want to interrupt that happiness.

Two minutes later, the song ended and Viktor said something into Hermione's ear. The girl smiled. Harry knew that this was the moment; he had to intervene, with all the diplomacy he could.

He approached the couple and quietly touched his friend's shoulder.

- I'm back, Hermione.

The girl turned around and Harry saw the smile fade from her face. It made him feel bad.

- Ah, Harry... I was just dancing with Viktor.

Harry turned his eye to Krum, who didn't look happy for being interrupted.

- Hello, Viktor – the younger boy greeted with a fake smile and holding out a hand. The Quidditch player took it without smiling and gave it a strong grip. Harry winced with pain, but he wouldn't let Krum intimidate him. – I'm sorry to interrupt, but I'll steal you Hermione...

_Or better said, I'll get her back_

Viktor looked serious at Harry, and the boy who lived feared for his physical health. But Krum just nodded and then turned to Hermione.

- A pleasure to dance with you, Hermmy-o-ne ... - he said with a charming smile. Harry chuckled at Krum's pronunciation, but nobody noticed. Viktor took Hermione's delicate hand and placed a soft kiss on the back, to what the girl blushed and Harry rolled his eyes.

The Bulgarian gave her one last smile and left.

Once lost in the crowd, Hermione turned to Harry, disgruntled.

- You couldn't wait a minute, could you?

Harry snorted.

- Oh, did I interrupt your moment with Vicky? – He replied sarcastically

- Yes, actually you did. And don't call him Vicky.

- Really! – Exclaimed the boy sneering and ignoring the last comment - Well I'm sorry to inform you, Hermmy-o-ne that you came to the Ball with me, not with Krum, with me, so you shouldn't leave me standing like a post for him.

- You are exaggerating, you went to the bathroom and he came and asked me for a dance, just that. It's not as if I had left you alone all night!

- Well, you said it, just a dance. I was polite enough to wait for the song to finish before I interrupted

- Polite? - Now it was Hermione who laughed derisively - You think I didn't realize that it was all fake sympathy? Besides, Viktor was telling me something, you could have waited for us to finish the conversation.

- Oh, excuse me! - Harry apologized ironically - I would have sat in a chair with a butterbeer and wait for him to finish talking, but you know, he's so slow that I'd been sitting waiting till New Year...

- Don't make fun of him! - Growled the girl - I'd like to listen to you speaking in Bulgarian, how good you'd sound!

- Hey, hey, hey, what the hell is going on?

Ron appeared from nowhere, unaccompanied, and stepped between his two friends.

- Nothing - Harry shrugged like he didn't care

- Nothing? - Replied Ron – You were yelling at each other

- For your information, Ronald, he - Hermione pointed Harry - had gone to the bathroom, and then Viktor approached me and asked for a dance and...

- Viktor? Who is Viktor?

- Viktor Krum - replied the girl as if it was an obvious answer

- VIKTOR KRUM?! - Yelled the redhead with the blue eyes almost going out of their orbits, making Harry and Hermione cover their ears and take a step back - Viktor Krum asked you to dance?!

- Yes, he had invited me to the Ball but…

- VIKTOR KRUM HAD INVITED YOU?!

- For heaven's sake, Ron, stop screaming ... - Hermione told him, because people around them were staring - Yes, Viktor had invited me to the Ball, but it was right after I accepted Harry's invitation, so I refused.

Ron was silent for a few seconds, mouth opened and eyes still wide. He looked at Hermione, then Harry, then back at Hermione, then at the crowd, as if looking through the bunch of students dancing for the Quidditch player he admired so much.

- I can't believe Krum had invited you to the Yule Ball...

- What's that supposed to mean? - Hermione chided, clearly offended.

Harry gave his best friend a "you're screwed" look.

- Well uh... - Ron stammered – Don't take this wrong, but he is Viktor Krum, the best Quidditch player in the world, famous, rich ... and you... well... - the menacing look of the girl made him fear for his life - you're Hermione.

She raised an eyebrow

- You don't say, Ronald. How observant of you.

The ginger decided to change the subject.

- Why you were arguing then?

Harry glared at him. Was there any need to return to that topic?

- You see, I had just finished dancing with Viktor, and he wanted to tell me something, when Harry had no better idea but to come to interrupt and "steal me" away from him.

- What am I supposed to do, sit around waiting for them to finish talking? – Said boy defended himself - She came with me, not him. It didn't bother me to let them dance a song - he lied - but neither was I going to wait all night for Krum to finish his "tactics".

- What "tactics"? - The girl snapped

- Come on, Hermione, he's eighteen; you really think all he wanted with you was just a dance?

The brunette winced, indignant

- He's right - Ron added

- Not that it's any of your business, but Viktor is a gentleman and treated me with nothing but respect.

- He better - said Harry - because if he dares to molest a girl of fifteen, I'll throw the Cruciatus curse on him.

Hermione snorted

- Don't play the hero, Harry. I can take care of myself.

The boy rolled his eyes.

- Whatever.

There were a few seconds of tense silence between the three (except for the music of the Weird Sisters, who were still on stage).

- Well guys, don't fight because of this nonsense - Ron broke the silence - Let's...

- Won-Won!

Ron was silent for a few seconds, eyes clenched.

- Kill me, Lucifer

Lavender Brown approached the trio and hugged her partner's arm.

- Where were you? - She asked, ignoring his other two companions

- ... Here.

Hermione chuckled.

- Let's dance, shall we?

- But I'm tired of dancing, my feet hurt - the boy complained

- Aw, poor Won-Won! Let's drink some butterbeer then

She dragged him away, crossing the crowd and leaving Harry and Hermione in an awkward silence.

Harry looked sideways at his companion, who was standing a few steps away, settling a loop behind her ear.

He didn't want to argue with her. Not that night. It was Christmas after all, and Christmas is supposed to be _silent night, holy night_, no night of discussion and fights because of Krum. Even Ron with Lavender must be having a better time than he and Hermione arguing over nonsense. It was the Yule Ball, he was with Hermione and they were having a good time before. It was supposed to be a special night. It would be a special night; he wasn't going to ruin it.

- I'm going to the bathroom

Harry looked at Hermione and nodded.

- I'll wait here.

He watched Hermione disappear into the crowd, and sat in a chair. Sighing, he let out all the stress, and felt thirsty.

- _Accio butterbeer_ - conjured Harry quietly when he took his wand out of his pocket. When the vessel reached him, he took a gulp and dropped all the weight of his body on the back of the chair.

He thought about the discussion he had with Hermione. It was something really stupid, so stupid that neither of them was right.

What Harry couldn't understand, was that feeling of jealousy that had invaded him when he saw her with Krum. The same thing he had felt about Cho, because he liked her. But he didn't _like_ Hermione.

Did he? He had been acting and feeling very strange around her all night... Maybe he was starting to _like_ her?

No, it couldn't be ... It was Hermione, for heaven's sake! She was his best friend. In fact, she was like a sister to him. One doesn't fall for a sister. He was feeling strange and acting awkward because it was the Yule Ball and it made him nervous. As for the jealousy, it was the first time he saw Hermione with another boy, and specially one much older than her... Harry was just trying to protect her, like Ron would do it with Ginny.

- Yes, that's it - he said to himself as he took another sip of butterbeer – I don't know what the hell I was thinking, I do not like Hermio...

Then he saw her coming and all his thoughts were interrupted. Harry glanced at her from head to toe as she walked towards him. He had forgotten how captivating she looked.

Harry drew another chair beside him and motioned for her to sit.

- You want some? – He offered her butterbeer.

- Okay, thanks – she took a sip and then left the glass on a table close to them.

Another awkward silence. Harry decided to break the ice.

- Listen, Hermione, I... - the girl turned her head to look at him - I'm sorry I interrupted you when you were with Viktor.

She sighed.

- No, I am sorry, Harry - he looked puzzled - I thought about it and you're right, I came to the Ball with you... It's not your fault; I know you didn't do it on purpose.

- But I did – he released, and then spoke slowly - I... I saw you dancing with him and... I don't know - he was stammering - I felt... jealous.

Hermione blinked and then smiled as one smiles at a little child.

- Oh Harry, you have nothing to be jealous of... You're my best friend; I wouldn't change you for anyone in the world.

Harry felt warmth in his heart.

- Really? - Hermione nodded - Not even for an entire Quidditch team?

His friend laughed and slapped his arm playfully.

- For nobody. And you?

Harry smiled mildly and then looked at the crowd.

- I wouldn't change you even for Cho Chang.

Hermione laughed again, but this time more softly. The sound was music to the boy's ears, creating a sense of uncertainty in him.

_Something_ was missing.

He looked at the crowd dancing, then at the Christmas tree... He closed his eyes for a few seconds to focus on the music.

Then he opened them.

- Do you believe in Christmas miracles, Hermione?

The brunette was surprised by the question

- I'm not sure... why?

- I believe. - Harry stated with conviction - I believe that in Christmas it's possible to fulfill the desires that we mostly long for deep in our souls… Even those that are so deep, that we didn't know they existed... But they are there, they were always there, and Christmas brings them out...

Hermione stared at him puzzled and amazed, but the boy wasn't looking at her, his eyes were on the tall Christmas tree that decorated the Great Hall.

- What do you mean, Harry? – She finally asked.

Harry turned and looked into her eyes.

- I once was blind but now I see.

That confused Hermione even more. So he bent a little, shortening the distance between the two chairs, held softly her chin and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips.

When Harry moved away, he saw Hermione's brown eyes wide and fixed on him, her cheeks flushed and lips slightly parted.

- You look beautiful. - He finally told her.

Hermione smiled in a whole new way, from shy, nervous and happy. She didn't say a thing, but rested her head on her best friend's shoulder.

Almost involuntarily, they held each other's hand at the same time. Harry smiled to himself.

Christmas had never been so magical.


End file.
